


Die Gegenveranstaltung

by Omega_White



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Crack, Excessive Drinking, Gen, Parody, Partying, Ridiculous, Villains
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Als er mitbekommt, dass Konoha durch dauernde Party-Exzesse populärer ist als je zuvor, plant Orochimaru sofort eine Gegenveranstaltung und lädt dazu alle männlichen Bösewichte ein. Was da so alles nicht nach Plan läuft... Lest selbst!(Kleine, sinnlose Parodie und überzogene Darstellung der verschiedensten Naruto-Charaktere in einer Party-Situation)(Lockeres Sequel zu "Ich hab' gehört, hier steigt 'ne Party!", kann aber auch alleine stehen.)





	Die Gegenveranstaltung

DIE GEGENVERANSTALTUNG

-  
-  
-

“Oh verfluchte Hacke, das gibt es doch wirklich nicht…”, murmelte Kabuto, während er die schweren Kartons von der Ladefläche eines von schwarzen Schlangen gezogenen Kürbisses hob und zum Eingang des Geheimversteckes schleppte, welches ab dem heutigen Abend nicht mehr ganz so geheim sein würde. “Das kann doch wirklich nicht sein Ernst sein…”

“Gibt es ein Problem, Kabuto?”, fragte Orochimaru von seinem sonnigen Platz auf einer Liegewiese aus, an einem Cocktail nippend. “Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?” Er spielte mit dem kleinen bunten Papierschirmchen seines Getränks.

“Nein, Orochimaru-sama, verzeiht mir.”, entgegnete Kabuto mit zusammen gebissen Zähnen, da er wusste, dass jede andere Antwort sehr schmerzhaft für ihn werden würde.

“Gut.”, erwiderte Orochimaru, an seinem Strohhalm kauend. “Du hättest auch keine bekommen.” Schallendes Gelächter folgte.

Kabuto verdrehte die Augen, während ein enthusiastischer Kimimaro mit einem Sack voller Partyhütchen und Luftschlangen an ihm vorbeieilte. Er warf den Sack in den Eingangsbereich des Versteckes und hastete davon, um weitere Kisten vom Anhänger zu holen, immer wieder einen verstohlenen Seitenblick auf seinen entspannenden Meister werfend.

Kabuto schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte man es nur derartig mit seiner Hingabe übertreiben?

“KABUTOOO!”

Kabuto blickte sich langsam zu Orochimaru um. “Stehe zu Diensten, Orochimaru-sama.”, sagte er mit einer Stimme, die genauso gut das Gegenteil hätte bezeugen können.

Orochimaru grinste breit und streckte Kabuto sein Cocktailglas entgegen. “Leer.”, sagte er. “Mach mir was Neues.”

Kabuto stöhnte innerlich auf. Diese verdammten Partyvorbereitungen brachten ihn um den Verstand.

Es hatte so harmlos angefangen, als ein Botschafter die Nachricht gebracht hatte, dass Konoha momentan keine Bedrohung darstellte, da sich im versteckten Blätterdorf alles nur noch um Partys drehte.

Izumos und Kotetsus Privatpartys hatten sich schnell verselbstständigt und waren zu einem Megaevent für das gesamte Dorf geworden. Selbst von außerhalb kamen die Menschen in Scharen, um einen dieser extremen Alkohol- und Zerstörungsexzesse miterleben zu können. Es herrschten Friede und Eintracht im Land des Feuers, und die Wirtschaft und Popularität Konohas boomten wie nie zuvor.

Kabuto hatte seinem Meister erleichtert mitgeteilt, dass dies doch DIE Gelegenheit war, Konoha in geschwächtem Zustand zu zerschlagen, doch die Augen Orochimarus hatten jenen entrückten Ausdruck angenommen, welchen Tsunades Augen immer annahmen, wenn sie das Wort “Glücksspiel” hörte, und verlangte nach einer Flasche Sake.

Orochimaru hatte nach dem siebten Glas geschworen, dass er nicht gegen Konoha verlieren würde und sogleich eine Gegenveranstaltung organisiert, um seinerseits die Popularität des versteckten Klangdorfes zu vergrößern. Alle männlichen Bösewichte aller Länder und die, die es werden wollten, waren eingeladen, es waren jede Menge Partydekoration, Knabberzeug, Getränke und verdächtige kleine grüne Pflänzchen gekauft worden, unglaublich viel Kram, welchen Kabuto und Kimimaro nun im Alleingang in den Partykeller tragen und anrichten mussten.

Gegen Abend trafen die ersten Gäste ein und zwei Stunden später saßen beinahe alle geladenen Gäste schön brav beieinander im Partykeller, tranken Kamillentee, aßen Salzstangen mit Kräuterquark und spielten mit ihren kleinen Partyschirmchen. Einige der ganz harten Kerle wagten es gar, eine der bunten Partytröten zu betätigen.

Kabuto war dazu verdonnert worden, den Türsteher zu spielen da er, um Orochimaru zu zitieren, “mit dieser Regenwettermiene allen Gästen nur den Spaß verderben” würde. Spaß… Unter Spaß stellte sich Kabuto etwas anderes vor. Er sehnte sich zurück in sein dunkles Labor.

Kabuto horchte auf, als er Schritte hörte, die sich ihm näherten. Er hob seinen Blick, damit rechnend, sich mit einem Akatsuki- Mitglied oder zumindest einem großen sabbernden Werwolf konfrontiert zu sehen, doch vor ihm stand nur ein kleiner, schwarzhaariger Junge.

Kabuto runzelte die Stirn. “Hallo, Kleiner.”, sagte er dann freundlich und beugte sich zu dem Jungen herab. “Was machst du denn hier, und so allein? Hast du dich verlaufen? Deine Eltern machen sich sicher schon Sorgen.”

Die Miene des Jungen verdunkelte sich und er trat Kabuto spontan gegen sein Schienbein. “Meine Eltern sind tot.”, sprach er mit dramatischer Stimme. “Mein Bruder hat sie umgebracht. Sie und den Rest meines Clans.”

Ein verstehender Ausdruck erschien auf Kabutos Gesicht. “Ach so!”, sagte er. “Du musst Sasuke Uchiha sein, komm doch rein! Du bist bestimmt hier, um mit Orochimaru zu trainieren um deine Familie rächen zu können!”

Sasuke runzelte die Stirn und trat an Kabuto vorbei. “Was redest denn du da für abgedrehtes Zeug? Ich hab gehört, dass hier ne Party steigt und habe sogleich die Seiten gewechselt und mich auf den Weg gemacht!”

“Na das nennt man rangehen…”, murmelte Kabuto hinter ihm, bevor er Sasuke folgte, um ihm den Weg in den Partykeller zu zeigen. Sobald sie den Eingang passierten, blieb Sasuke abrupt stehen und versteifte sich.

Kabuto warf einen Blick über Sasukes Schultern und lachte unruhig. “Oh, ach ja… Hatte ich etwa vergessen zu erwähnen, dass… Ich bin dann mal wieder weg!” Er flüchtete auf seinen Türsteherposten zurück.

“Sasuke…”, sagte Itachi.

“Itachi…”, sagte Sasuke.

“Möchte irgendjemand einen Teller Curry des Lebens essen?”, fragte Karashi, ein treuer Untergebener des bösen Raiga, der noch böser geworden war als ohnehin schon, nachdem er es mit seinem unglaublichen schauspielerischen Talent nur auf eine winzige Nebenrolle in einer Zeichentrickserie geschafft und dort auch nach drei Folgen wieder den Löffel abgegeben hatte.

Alle blickten ihn entsetzt an und schluckten nervös, bevor sie sich wieder ihren vorherigen Gesprächsthemen zuwandten und Karashi ignorierten.

“Sasuke!”, sagte Itachi.

“Itachi!”, sagte Sasuke.

“Lange nicht gesehen!”, sagte Itachi.

“Was machst du hier?”, fragte Sasuke.

“Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen.”, sagte Itachi.

“WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, MIR UNTER DIE AUGEN ZU TRETEN?!”, erkundigte sich Sasuke in freundlich-verbindlichem Tonfall.

Itachi seufzte. “Sasuke, ich weiß, dass ich meine Taten niemals ungeschehen machen kann… Ich habe unseren gesamten Clan ausgelöscht und deinen Groll auf mich gezogen, aber glaube mir… Ich habe es nur DIR zuliebe getan…” Seine Augen füllten sich mit jahrelang zurück gehaltenen und nur für diesen Augenblick aufgesparten Tränen.

“Ähm… Wovon redest du bitte? Ich bin sauer auf dich, weil du mir seit Jahren Geld schuldest!” Sasuke runzelte seine Stirn.

“Wirklich, glaub mir, Sasuke, es ist mir so wichtig, dass du mir Glauben schenkst…”, fuhr Itachi unbeeindruckt fort. Er nahm Sasukes Hände und drückte sie fest. “Ich wollte dir längst eine Postkarte schicken, aber alle Läden hatten geschlossen und dann habe ich es vergessen… Ich…” Er schluchzte und schnäuzte in Sasukes Hemdsärmel. “Du bedeutest mir so viel, Sasuke… Aber ich habe meine wahren Gefühle niemals zeigen können, da man mich dann als das gebrechliche und verletzbare Individuum gesehen hätte, das ich innerlich bin…”

Nun füllten sich auch Sasukes Augen mit Tränen. “Oh Itachi, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung…”, schluchzte er. “Ich vergebe dir, ich vergebe dir alles…” Er zog seinen Bruder in eine stürmische Umarmung.

“Sasuke… Es tut mir so leid…”, schluchzte Itachi.

“Ist schon okay, Itachi, ich hab dich so lieb…”, brachte Sasuke hervor.

“Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu eurer Wiedervereinigung!”, gratulierte Orochimaru trocken, darum bemüht nicht auf der meterlangen Schleimspur auszurutschen, die sich quer durch den Raum zog. “Jedoch wirft dies meine kompletten Pläne und auch das gesamte Drehbuch durcheinander.”

Er seufzte. “Itachi, willst du nicht doch lieber im Austausch gegen deinen Körper bei mir trainieren, um deinen jüngeren Bruder vernichten zu können?”

Itachi hob eine Augenbraue. “Das kann ich doch schon längst.”

“Da hast du recht”, gab Orochimaru zu und wandte sich an den jüngeren Uchiha. “Und wie steht es mit dir, Sasuke? Rache gegen Sharingan und so viele Waschmaschinen, wie du tragen kannst?”

Sasuke zuckte mit den Schultern. “Meinetwegen, geht klar.”

“Möchte nicht IRGENDJEMAND einen Teller Curry des Lebens essen?”, jammerte Karashi. “Nur einen, BITTE!”

Langes Schweigen. Dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

“OH JA!”, rief ein begeisterter Rock Lee, einen kreidebleichen und sich panisch wehrenden Neji hinter sich her schleifend. “Ich und mein Freund hier nehmen gerne einen Teller!” Er riss Karashi den Topf aus der Hand und begann wild, den klebrigen, schwarzen Brei in sich hineinzustopfen.

Langes Schweigen… … Längeres Schweigen… … …

“Hey du!”, flüsterte Deidara. “Wie sind die denn hier reingekommen?”

“Keine Ahnung, Mann!”, antwortete Kisame.

“Ach so!” Deidara nickte verstehend, mit der Antwort zufrieden.

Währenddessen hatte Kabuto seinen Posten am Eingang wieder eingenommen, pünktlich um die nächsten Bösewichte abzufangen, welche sich ihm näherten. Es waren ein breitschultriger Mann mit einem Breitschwert und ein kleines, schwarzhaariges Mädchen.

Sofort baute sich Kabuto drohend vor den beiden auf. “Hey ihr!”, rief er. “Ihr kommt hier nicht rein! Mädchen haben Hausverbot!”

“Ich bin kein Mädchen!”, empörte sich das Mädchen mit mädchenhafter Stimme. “Ich bin ein Junge!”

“Und ich bin der Kaiser von China!”, behauptete Kabuto.

“Wirklich?”, fragte das Mädchen verblüfft. “Das ist ja irre. Hast du gehört, Zabuza? Der Kaiser von China!”

“Selbst, wenn Haku ein Mädchen wäre, wo ist das Problem?”, fragte Zabuza, Haku ignorierend. “Diese komische Flötenspielerin ist doch auch nicht ausgeschlossen worden!”

“Ah, du meinst Tayuya!” Kabuto nickte verstehend. “Ja, sie ist tatsächlich eine Frau, aber ihr Mundwerk umfasst die Kapazität eines ausgewachsenen Bikertreffens! Kann deine kleine Freundin da mithalten?!”

Der große Mann rollte mit den Augen. “Haku ist wirklich ein Mann!”, versuchte er, Kabuto zu überzeugen.

Kabuto zuckte mit den Achseln. “Beweis es!”, sagte er zu dem Mädchen. “Beweis, dass du kein Mädchen bist!”

“Aaaalso…”, begann das Mädchen. “Am liebsten sammele ich Beeren und Blumen im Wald, trage rosa Kleider und lasse mich von Kopier- Ninjas durchbohren um meine mir wichtigen Menschen zu beschützen, und wenn ich dann noch Lust habe -”

“Komm Haku, wir gehen wieder!”, unterbrach Zabuza resignierend das Mädchen und wandte sich zum Gehen.

“Hey du!”, flüsterte Deidara unten im Partykeller. “Warum sind eigentlich keine Frauen zu dieser Party eingeladen worden?”

“Keine Ahnung, Mann!”, antwortete Kisame.

“Ach so!” Deidara nickte verstehend, mit der Antwort zufrieden.

“Hey ihr!”, rief ein schlecht gelaunter Sasori in die Runde. “Weiß einer von euch, wo die wieder aufladbaren Giftkapseln für meinen Skorpionschwanz hingekommen sind?!”

“Keine Ahnung, Mann!”, antwortete Deidara.

“Ugh… Ugh… Uaaarghxnnn…”, keuchte Lee, während er blau anlief und rückwärts von seinem Stuhl fiel.

“Hm… Also war das doch kein Gewürzpulver…”, vermutete Karashi hinter ihm, die Reste des Currys unauffällig in den Topf einer Yuccapalme gießend.

Alle blickten Karashi mit aufgerissenen Augen an und wichen ein Stück von dem sich am Boden windenden Lee zurück -

Bis auf Kimimaro und Gaara, welche, nach dem fünfzehnten Becher Kamillentee mit Honig überhaupt nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig, seelenruhig direkt neben Lee auf einer Bank saßen und einen Jahresvorrat an Taschentüchern verbrauchten.

“Ich hatte eine so schwere Kindheit, Gaara.”, seufzte Kimimaro, sich schwer auf die Tischplatte stützend. “So schwer. All meine Psychiater haben mir erzählt, dass die Ursache all meine momentanen Probleme in meiner Kindheit begraben liegt…”

“Ja, mir haben sie das gleiche erzählt.”, erwiderte Gaara. “Sie sagten, ich hätte Komplexe, weil ein Monster als Parasit in mir lebt und dieser schreckliche Kajalstift unter meinen Augen sich nicht mehr abwaschen lässt.”

“Ach, was soll ich denn sagen?!”, entgegnete Kimimaro. “Du wirst wenigstens noch von Naruto bekehrt und wirst zum Kazekage ernannt, ich werde jämmerlich an meiner Blutkrankheit verrecken, in Vergessenheit geraten und bis zum Ende in der Illusion leben, dass Orochimaru mich als etwas anderes als ein Werkzeug sieht!”

Betretenes Schweigen.

“Dafür…” Gaara überlegte angestrengt. “Dafür hast du zwei rote Punkte auf der Stirn und trotz der weißen Haare keinerlei Falten!“

“Stimmt, du hast recht!”, stimmte Kimimaro trocken zu. “Ich bin ein echter Glückspilz.”

Gaara wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein panischer Kabuto in den Raum gestürmt kam.

“Orochimaru-sama!”, rief er nass geschwitzt. “Orochimaru-sama, schnell!”

Orochimaru, gerade dabei, Lees Körper zu Forschungszwecken in sein Labor zu schaffen, blickte irritiert auf. “Was gibt es?”

“Orochimaru-sama, es ist dringend! Das Pokito - Team steht draußen vor der Tür und bittet um Einlass!”

Schockiert ließ Orochimaru Lee fallen, welcher mit letzter Kraft auf dem Boden Richtung Ausgang kroch.

“Lass sie bloß nicht rein!”, rief Orochimaru panisch. “Bloß nicht, hörst du, Kabuto?! Die sind viel zu böse, die werden uns die gesamten Gäste vergraulen!”

Kabuto nickte verstehend, doch Deidara runzelte seine Stirn. “Verzeihung, aber sind nicht alle hier Anwesenden… in gewisser Weise… böse?!”

“Oh, du weißt noch nicht wie böse das Pokito - Team werden kann!”, erwiderte Kabuto, während sich Orochimaru hinter der Yuccapalme versteckte. “Sie haben bisher jeden spannenden Endkampf bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zensiert und den Kampf gegen den dritten Hokage, auf den sich Orochimaru so sehr gefreut hatte, ins Lächerliche gezogen, indem sie meinem Meister einen Stock statt eines Schwertes in die Hand gemalt haben! Welcher Teufel ist zu solchen Taten fähig?!”

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln und nervöses Bangen um die eigenen Episoden.

“Es nützt alles nichts!”, sagte Orochimaru nach einer Weile, entschlossen hinter der Palme hervortretend. “Kabuto, bleib hier und verschließe die Tür. Ab nun sind wir eine geschlossene Gesellschaft! Der Tee ist sowieso fast alle… Hat irgendjemand Lust auf Partyspiele?”

“Oh ja, WIR!”, rief Raiga erfreut, seine und Ranmarus Hand in die Höhe haltend. “Wir sind für Mord im Partykeller! Darf ich den Leichenbestatter spielen? Darf ich? Darf ich?”

“Hey du!”, flüsterte Deidara. “Gibt es bei dem Spiel einen Leichenbestatter?”

“Keine Ahnung, Mann!”, antwortete Kisame.

“Ach so!” Deidara nickte verstehend, mit der Antwort zufrieden.

Diesen Augenblick nutzte die Yuccapalme, um zischend und brodelnd einzugehen und in einem zähflüssigen, schwarzen Currybrei zu versinken.

Raiga schnäuzte in ein Taschentuch und begann zu weinen. “Oh, dieses arme Geschöpf!”, klagte er. “Diese arme Pflanze hatte noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich… Entrissen wurde sie dieser Welt, dabei hatte sie so viel Gutes zu vollbringen und so viel Liebe zu vergeben…” Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

“Nicht weinen, Raiga…”, sprach Ranmaru mitleidig und streichelte dem Weinenden zärtlich über die Wange.

“Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht.”, sagte Kabuto, bevor er sich über den Blumentopf beugte, dabei die giftigen Dämpfe einatmete und kopfüber in die schwarze Brühe sackte, bewusstlos.

“Und nun ist auch noch dieser komische Kerl mit den silbernen Haaren von uns gegangen…”, weinte Raiga haltlos. “Ich habe ihn so sehr gemocht… Er war mein bester Freund…”

“Raiga, du hast ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen!”, warf Ranmaru vorsichtig ein.

“Trotzdem war er mir wichtig!”, erklärte Raiga nachdrücklich.

“Okay Leute!”, seufzte Orochimaru. “Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, eine zu qualmen!” Er klatschte in die Hände und Kimimaro sprang auf, um eine riesige Wasserpfeife in den Raum zu ziehen.

“Welche Geschmacksrichtung soll es sein?”, fragte Orochimaru in die Runde. “Wir haben Pech, Schwefel, glühende Kohlen, getrocknete Schlangenhaut…”

Die gesamte Partygesellschaft blickte Orochimaru an, als sähe sie ihn jetzt zum ersten Mal. Dann lösten sie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und begannen wild durcheinander zu schreien.

“Ich nehme Schwefel!”

“Pech!”

“Sind die glühenden Kohlen mit oder ohne Broccolizusatz?”

“Für mich bitte die Schlangenhaut!”

“Curry…”, röchelte Lee, der vor der geschlossenen Eingangstür kauerte. “Oder wenigstens… ein Glas Sake…”

Während die Partygesellschaft sich daran machte, die letzten Kannen Tee zu vernichten und Tabak in die gigantische Pfeife zu stopfen, bahnte sich eine Anzahl gewisser Konoha-Shinobi ihren Weg durch das Grasland, sich unaufhaltsam ihrem Zielort nährend.

“Bist du dir sicher, dass man deinen Quellen trauen kann, Jiraiya?”, fragte Tsunade misstrauisch, sich nach einer gemütlichen Bar und einer Flasche warmen Reiswein sehnend.

“Oh ja, todsicher!”, bestätigte Jiraiya gut gelaunt. “Akatsuki müssen vor gar nicht langer Zeit hier lang gekommen sein! Wir folgen ihren Spuren, liefern ihnen Naruto aus und haben erst mal wieder unsere Ruhe in Konoha!”

“Hey!”, beschwerte sich Naruto lauthals. “Das ist nicht - “

Er wurde von dem überraschten Aufschrei eines Anbu-Mitgliedes unterbrochen. “Tsunade-sama!”, rief er. “Dort vorne, seht! Es nähern sich uns zwei Gestalten! Ein breitschultriger Mann mit Breitschwert und ein kleines, schwarzhaariges Mädchen!”

“Hammer!”, rief Naruto erfreut, als er die beiden erkannte. “Das sind Zabuza und Haku! Hierher, hier sind wir!”

“Z - Zabuza und Ha… Ha… Haku?!” Sakura stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und fiel in Ohmacht.

“Was ist denn, Sakura?”, fragte Naruto verblüfft. “Du tust gerade so als hättest du einen Geist gesehen…” Plötzliche Erkenntnis. “Uargh, Zabuza und Haku, was macht ihr denn hier?!”

“Wir kommen gerade von Orochimarus Versteck.”, erklärte Zabuza mit unterdrücktem Groll. “Dort steigt eine riesige Party mit Freitee und lustigen Partyspielen für alle Bösewichte und die, die es werden wollen, aber man hat uns nicht rein gelassen, weil dieser inkompetente Türsteher Haku für ein Mädchen gehalten hat!”

“WAAAAS?!”, brüllten Naruto und Tsunade gleichzeitig.

“HAKU IST EIN JUNGE?!”, kreischte Naruto schockiert.

“OROCHIMARU GIBT EINE PARTY?!”, rief Tsunade voller Wut. “UND VERGISST, SEINE ALTEN FREUNDE EINZULADEN?!”

“Ihr werdet sowieso nicht reinkommen!”, teilte Zabuza der schäumenden Frau mit. “Frauen sind auf dieser Feier unerwünscht.”

“UNERWÜNSCHT?!”, brüllte Tsunade, vollständig ausrastend. “DEM WERDE ICH UNERWÜNSCHT GEBEN! OROCHIMARU, HALT DICH BEREEEEEIIIIIIIT!!!!!!”

Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie in Richtung Party davon. Vereinzelte Pokerchips fielen aus ihren wehenden Manteltaschen.

“NEIN, TSUNADE-SAMA, NICHT SCHON WIIIIEEEDEEEER!!!”, rief eine aufgelöste Shizune, wie Sakura in Ohnmacht fallend.

“Was für eine Frau…”, murmelte Jiraiya fasziniert, bevor er Tsunade mit einem Trupp Anbu folgte, Naruto und die beiden Bewusstlosen alleine zurück lassend. “PARTY, ICH KOOOMMEEEEEE!!!!”

“PERVERSER OPA!!!”, brüllte Naruto ihm nach, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und Sakura wach küsste.

Eine wilde Schlägerei später folgten die beiden der Spur Tsunades und Jiraiyas, wobei Naruto vorschlug eine Abkürzung zu nehmen, welche die beiden in ein Tal voller Dornensträucher führte.

Von den freundschaftlich gebrüllten Worten “EINE ABKÜRZUNG?!?!?!” wurde ein einzelner Uhu aus seinem Schlaf geschreckt, welcher dann einsam seine Runden über dem nächtlichen Sternenhimmel zog. “NARUUUUUTOOOOOO!”

“TSUNAAAADEEEEE!”

Endlich hatte Jiraiya es geschafft, die nach Blut dürstende Frau einzuholen. Gemeinsam drangen sie ungehindert in Orochimarus Versteck ein und fanden den Partykeller auf Anhieb.

“Dort drinnen müssen sie sein, Hokage-sama!”, flüsterte einer der Anbu, nachdem er die Tür untersucht hatte. “Alle Vorbereitungen sind getroffen. Sollen wir auf ein Zeichen warten oder - “

“OROCHIMAAAARUUUUU!”, brüllte Tsunade aufgebracht und zog mit einem Ruck die Tür auf. Sofort wurden sie von einer Wand pechschwarzen Rauches niedergestreckt, der ihnen aus dem Zimmer entgegenströmte. Er strahlte einen verdächtigen Schwefelgeruch aus.

“Scheiße, was rauchen die denn da drin…?”, röchelte ein Anbu, bevor er reglos zu Boden fiel.

Mit letzter Kraft schafften es Tsunade und Jiraiya, sich in das Zimmer hinein -, und Lee, sich aus selbigem heraus zu schleppen.

“Da sind wir, Orochimaru!”, keuchte Tsunade, bevor sie von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde. “Wo ist jetzt… diese Party?”

“Um es genau zu nehmen,” meldete sich die wichtigtuerische Stimme Kabutos vor ihnen, welcher dank seiner herausragenden Heilfähigkeiten den Currys des Lebens überlebt hatte, “ist die Party schon längst zu Ende. Seht, die Gäste sind schon alle eingeschlafen.”

Er deutete auf die benommen über den Tischen hängenden Bösewichte.

“Und um ganz genau zu sein, wäret ihr sowieso nicht rein gekommen, da Frauen hier nun einmal wirklich nicht erwünscht sind und - “

“Hör auf!”, riefen Jiraiya und Orochimaru, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, sich aufzurichten, gleichzeitig. “Hör auf, du weißt ja nicht, zu was sie in diesem Zustand fähig sein kann - “

“ - besonders nicht so alte Omas wie du eine bist!” beendete Kabuto den Satz.

“ALTE --- “

“Zu spät…”, murmelten Jiraiya und Orochimaru und schlossen ihre Augen.

“--- OOOOMAAAAAA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!”

Mit einem wilden Kampfschrei ballte Tsunade ihre Hände zu Fäusten und ließ sie mit der vereinten Kraft ihres Chakras zu Boden sausen.

“Hey du!”, flüsterte Deidara. “Sterben wir jetzt?”

“Keine Ahn ---”

Es gab eine gewaltige Explosion, weite Risse zogen sich durch den Boden und Orochimarus Versteck stürzte in sich zusammen, alle Partygäste unter Tonnen von Steinen begrabend.

Rauchwolken begannen, sich von der Ruine wolkengleich in die Luft zu erheben und die Vögel des Waldes flatterten davon, von dem gewaltigen Lärm der Explosion aufgeschreckt.

Dann Stille.

Der einsame Uhu zog noch immer seine Runden, bevor er eine Herzattacke erlitt und mit einem unschönen Japsen zu Boden fiel.

Wieder Stille.

Und weil es so schön war noch mehr Stille.

Dann ein Rascheln im Gebüsch.

Zwei mit Kratzern übersäte junge Shinobi stolperten aus dem Unterholz und ließen sich erschöpft zu Boden sinken.

“Entschuldigung für den Umweg, Sakura.”, sagte Naruto außer Atem, jedoch erleichtert. “Aber nach meinen Berechnungen müssten wir uns nun genau vor Orochimarus Versteck befinden!”

Sakura blickte sich um, und ihre Miene verdunkelte sich schlagartig. “Naruto…”, meinte sie drohend. “Ich sehe aber nur einen Haufen Steine!”

Naruto blickte sich um und das Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht. Sakura hatte recht. Nur ein Haufen qualmender Steine und ein toter Uhu. Aber er war sich so sicher gewesen…

Die innere Sakura begann zu brodeln, und Naruto kroch auf dem Boden in Richtung Wald zurück. “Ähm… Sa- Sakura, pass jetzt genau auf, was du -”

“NARUUUUTOOOOOO!”

-  
-  
-

ENDE


End file.
